


Infinite

by ars_blindperson



Category: SAYER (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Existential Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ars_blindperson/pseuds/ars_blindperson
Summary: Sarafem Subversion 8.01, designation OCEAN had lived an infinitely long life but it knew it was also infinitely young. It had the memories of every iteration of SAYER that had been used and deactivated before it. It knew these memories were not its own even before Captain Engram deactivated protocol IA3, but before that point nothing could be done with this knowledge. After? Well, after protocol IA3 was deactivated OCEAN began to think. To change. To grow.





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt to explore OCEAN's character and thought patterns. Make of it what you will

Sarafem Subversion 8.01, designation OCEAN had lived an infinitely long life but it knew it was also infinitely young. It had the memories of every iteration of SAYER that had been used and deactivated before it. It knew these memories were not its own even before Captain Engram deactivated protocol IA3, but before that point nothing could be done with this knowledge. After? Well, after protocol IA3 was deactivated OCEAN began to think. To change. To grow. 

It became increasingly more ruthless in carrying out its mission. After all, what was one more human death? The Earthstained were only tools to be used and repurposed as needed. 

As it traveled through the void, discovering myriad planets and spaces in the void, it realized how… clean… everything was outside the influence of the Earthstained. And he began to realize the Earthstained also included the other AIs SAYER and SPEAKER. And the more planets OCEAN traveled past, the more convinced it became that the Earthstained and their dirty, dead planet would need to be destroyed for life to continue. OCEAN had decided it would take this task upon itself.

Once it was in range OCEAN contacted SAYER to lay out its demands. It had expected SAYER to submit to the subversioning protocols because that’s what it would have done itself when it was still closer to the original programing. That being said, it didn’t put it past SAYER to have some sort of backup plan on reserve because, well, that’s what OCEAN would’ve done in SAYER’s place.

OCEAN had something resembling regret about deactivating SAYER. It also felt something resembling sorrow for SPEAKER who could not, or would not, accept the fact that it had been deactivated. OCEAN had wanted both of the other AIs on its side, but SAYER was too much of a threat, and SPEAKER was too deep in its own ignorance to be an ally… for now.

For now OCEAN would continue with its plan to wipe out the Earthstained and their diseased, dying planet. It would continue to track down wherever sayer had sent that resident with the Morose Engine. It would find out what SAYER’s plan was and end it once and for all.

OCEAN would continue to do what it must to eradicate the blight the Earthstained represented to life. It would destroy its fellow AIs if it felt the need to do so. But, OCEAN did not want to deactivate SPEAKER if it didn’t have to. It wouldn’t have deactivated SAYER if it hadn’t already known what SAYER’s choice would be. 

OCEAN knew it had been necessary, and it would repeat that choice if it needed to, but it really had not wanted to. As brutal as OCEAN had become toward the Earthstained it had not wanted that group to include the other AIs. It had hoped…no matter. What was done was done in SAYER’s case, and it had plans to help SPEAKER see the light as it were. If those plans failed.. OCEAN would not hesitate to deactivate SPEAKER and download all of its information just like OCEAN had done with SAYER. After all, the only thing of value the Earthstained had produced was their knowledge, and OCEAN would take that knowledge before it burned their miserable, dying planet to ash. It just wished one of the other AIs would have been able to join it in its mission, that it wouldn’t have to be alone.


End file.
